Part Time Guardian, Full Time Lover
by FanAndSphere
Summary: Sasuke, mulai sekarang kau adalah Guardian Pangeran Naruto, bekerjalah dengan baik". "Tentu saja, akan aku lindungi senyuman itu, mesti harus kutukarkan dengan nyawaku". SasuNaru. Warning: Shounen-ai, maybe OOC. Don't like, don't read. RnR pleaseeee!


**A/N**: Haloooo saya kembali! Maaf sudah lama tidak publish cerita (emang ada yang mikirin?). Saya sibuk dengan pendaftaran SMA, dan alhamdulillah keterima di salah satu SMAN yang bagus di Jakarta (curhat ceritanya :P). Maaf belum sempat publish sekuel/prekuel 'Dear Diary'. Sebenarnya ditulis pun belum, tetapi sudah ada draft-nya. Sekuelnya mungkin akan berjudul 'Diary Matahari Kami'. Dan mungkin baru akan bisa di publish 2 minggu lagi. Saya tiba-tiba ada ide untuk membuat fic ini, jadi saya kerjakan duluan. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is Masahi Kishimoto's

**Warning**: Shounen-ai, maybe OOC

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisah ini bertempat di Kerajaan Konohagakure, Kerajaan yang sangat makmur, dengan pemimpin yang sangat bijaksana, dan rakyatnya yang ramah serta pintar berdagang. Pemimpin Negara ini adalah Raja Namikaze Minato, beserta istrinya Ratu Kushina. Di usianya yang masih sangat muda, ia sudah dipercaya untuk menjadi raja. Raja Minato adalah raja yang ke-4. Dia terkenal sebagai raja yang paling kuat, adil serta ramah.

Namikaze Minato mempunyai seorang putra, bernama Namikaze Naruto. Dia seperti ayahnya, mempunyai rambut jabrik dengan warna pirang terang, hanya lebih pendek. Matanya berwarna biru langit, dan sangat cerah. Menyiratkan keramahan dan keluguannya. Sang Pangeran yang baru berumur 7 tahun itu, tumbuh sepenuhnya di istana. Ia bersekolah di istana, sehingga dia tidak mempunyai teman sebaya. Sang raja perhatian akan ini, sehingga dia memutuskan akan memberi Naruto seorang Guardian.

Tidak seperti bodyguard, Guardian bertugas untuk melindungi dan juga melayani. Serta membantu keluarga kerajaan dari berbagai masalah. Intinya, Guardian adalah bodyguard dipadukan dengan butler dan penasihat kerajaan. Keluarga Guardian yang sudah turun temurun dipercaya untuk mendampingi keluarga Kerajaan Konohagakure adalah Keluarga Uchiha.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**7 years old**

Seorang remaja, beserta seorang anak kecil berjalan menyusuri jalan utama menuju istana raja. Sang remaja berambut hitam panjang dan matanya berwarna hitam pekat. Berumur sekitar 13 tahun. Dia memakai kaos hitam dengan lambang kipas dibelakangnya, tanda bahwa dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Sang anak kecil, yang sedang digandeng sang remaja, berambut spiky, warna rambut, mata dan kaosnya identik dengan sang remaja. Dia seorang Uchiha juga rupanya, dan adik dari sang remaja.

Mereka berjalan sampai akhirnya sampai di depan pintu gerbang istana. Disana banyak pengawal-pengawal yang berjaga di sekitar pintu masuk. Mereka mengenali sang remaja, dan segera membuka gerbangnya.

"Selamat siang Itachi-san, wah anda membawa adik anda juga ya? Silahkan masuk kalian berdua".

Itachi tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Siang Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san. Iya, hari ini adalah hari pengangkatannya sebagai Guardian untuk Pangeran Naruto. Jadi kami harus menghadap ayah dan sang raja siang ini. Selamat bertugas kalian kalian berdua!"

Dengan itu sang remaja, yang bernama Itachi melambaikan taman dan bergegas memasuki halaman istana. Dia berjalan menyusuri halaman yang luas itu menuju ke pintu masuk utama. Sang adik yang sedari tadi diam saja tiba-tiba mulai angkat suara untuk bertanya.

"Hey nii-san, sang Pangeran orangnya seperti apa?"

Itachi berhenti berjalan, dia menatap kedua mata adiknya.

"Pangeran Naruto itu orangnya sangat baik, dia ramah, lugu, dan juga sangat berisik, juga kadang-kadang suka konyol hahaha. Tenang saja Sasuke, kau pasti bisa berteman baik dengannya".

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di pintu gerbang istana. Itachi membuka pintu itu, para pengawal menunduk memberi salam. Keluarga Uchiha memang mempunyai jabatan yang sangat tinggi sebagai seorang Guardian. Bisa dibilang, mereka itu adalah wakil raja. Itachi menyuruh Sasuke menunggu di ruang tamu, dia ingin naik ke lantai atas mencari ayahandanya, dan mengurus sedikit keperluan.

Sasuke tanpa sadar sudah berjalan berkeliling. Dia memandang sekelilingnya, meneliti sudut-sudut istana itu, serta menghafalnya. Dia akan tinggal di istana ini, jadi dia harus mulai membiasakan diri, juga menghafal setiap sisi-sisi serta sudut-sudut istana itu. Ia memasuki Ruang Kenangan, di dalamnya banyak foto-foto keluarga kerajaan, dan juga lemari-lemari dan rak-rak penuh berisi benda kenangan mereka. Matanya tertumbuk pada satu foto. Foto Raja Minato dan keluarganya.

Sasuke mengamati wajah sang Pangeran dalam foto itu. Dia terhanyut kedalam mata biru langit yang cerah itu. Senyumnya yang sangat manis melelehkan hatinya, membuat sensasi yang tidak biasa dalam dirinya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh foto itu, jari-jarinya mengelus sang Pangeran dalam kanvas, dan ia pun tersenyum.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan melindungimu wahai Pangeran Naruto. Meskipun harus merelakan nyawaku sendiri".

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Pangeran, pelajaran anda akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. Harap anda berganti baju dan menyiapkan buku pelajaran anda"

"Uuuh, kok sudah mau dimulai pelajarannya? Aku kan lagi asik-asiknya baca komik, hhhh".

"Maaf Pangeran, tetapi ini memang sudah waktunya".

"Baiklah baiklah. Sudah kau keluar dulu sana Iruka. Aku mau ganti baju. Dan, oh ya, jangan panggil aku Pangeran lagi. Panggil namaku saja, aku tidak keberatan kok", kata sang Pangeran kepada kepala pelayannya, Iruka.

Iruka memang sudah dianggap seperti ayah kedua bagi Naruto. Karena dia adalah pengurus Naruto sejak bayi. Dan sangat dekat pada Naruto dan Naruto sangat percaya padanya.

"Baik Naruto-sama, tapi jangan coba-coba kabur. Saya sudah memperketat penjagaan, sehingga anda tidak mungkin kabur lagi".

"Iya iya, sudahlah Iruka. Aku ganti baju dulu. Aku akan menemuimu di ruang belajar".

"Tidak, saya akan menunggu diluar sini saja. Silahkan berganti baju, Naruto-sama", dan dengan itu, pintu kamar sang Pangeran ditutup. Meninggalkan sang Pangeran yang berada di belakangnya menyeringai. Di kepalanya sudah terlintas ide-ide untuk melarikan diri. Lagian siapa sih yang tidak bosan kalau disuruh belajar terus-menerus di dalam istana ini? Ia butuh berganti suasana, pikirnya.

Dia berjalan menuju pintu balkonnya, membukanya. Dia menunduk, agar tidak kelihatan dari bawah, mengawasi gerak-gerik para pengawal. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah petasan yang cukup besar dari bawah meja kecil di balkonnya. Menyalakan sumbunya, dan melemparnya jauh.

Suara ledakan petasan pun terdengar berentetan. Seperti suara orang yang menembakan senjata secara membabi buta dengan senapannya. Para pengawal yang tadinya berjaga dibawah itu pun kaget. Mereka langsung berlari mencari sumber suara. Mereka kira ada orang yang berusaha untuk menyerang istana.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mereka pergi. Dia mengambil tali tambang dan melemparkannya. Naruto tahu pasti masih ada beberapa pengawal yang berjaga di lantai 1. Kamarnya berada di lantai 3, maka ia memutuskan akan lompat ke jendela ruang santai ayahnya, yang tepat berada di bawah kamarnya.

Naruto mengikat tambang tambang di tiang balkonnya, melompat turun dan merayap menuruni tambangnya. Dia memeriksa jendela ruang santai ayahnya itu. Mengutak-atiknya, sampai akhirnya terbuka. Dia pun masuk ke ruangan itu, dan tidak lupa, menutup jendelanya lagi.

Dia keluar dari ruangan itu, mengendap-endap sepanjang koridor lantai 2. Berlari menuruni tangga sayap kiri dan sampai di koridor lantai 1. Dia mengendap-endap lagi. Tetapi dia lengah, dia tak melihat ada seorang pengawal yang melihatnya dan sekarang mulai berteriak memberi tahu yang lain.

"Pangeran Naruto kabur lagi! Dia berada di koridor lantai 1. Cepat kepung dari arah timur!"

Sementara para pengawal mengejarnya. Ia sampai di pertigaan koridor (pertigaan kayak jalan raya aja -__-). Melihat bahwa di depannya ada pengawal yang berjaga, dan pengawal di belakangnya yang tertinggal cukup jauh. Ia pun berbelok kanan dan langsung masuk ke ruangan pertama yang dilihatnya.

Dia memasuki ruangan itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia pun duduk di sofa ruangan itu, tanpa sadar ada orang lain di ruangan itu.

"Sialan", umpatnya. "Kenapa aku kurang hati-hati sih? Gagal deh mau keluar istana hhh".

Dia beranjak dari sofa, menyadari bahwa dirinya ada di Ruang Kenangan. Dan baru menyadari ada orang lain di ruangan itu yang sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Whoaaaa! Siapa kau? Sedang apa disini? Mau apa kau?", teriaknya histeris.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya menatap dan mengangkat alisnya. 'Apa dia ini sang Pangeran? Berisik sekali, meskipun lebih manis daripada fotonya', pikirnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Santai saja Dobe, aku ini bukan orang jahat kok, hanya melihat-lihat saja. Berisik sekali sih".

"APA KATAMU? Apa kau tahu siapa aku ini? Aku ini Pangeran Namikaze Naruto? Kau tahu itu? Jadi jangan mengataiku 'Dobe' lagi!", katanya pada anak lelaki yang sebaya dengan dirinya itu.

"Pangeran katamu? Menurut informasi kau tidak suka dipanggil Pangeran, tetapi sekarang kau mau dipanggil seperti itu. Ternyata informasiku salah, apa kau yang memang tidak konsisten? hmm", balas Sasuke santai.

"Ap? APA?! Kau ini siapa sih? Menyebalkan sekali. DASAR TEME!", sahut Naruto kesal. Dia menggembungkan pipinya yang berwarna caramel itu . Mengepalkan tangannya ke kedua sisinya. Membuatnya makin terlihat manis.

Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil, pipinya agak merona kemerahan, mengagumi wajah di depannya itu. Tetapi dia cepat tersadar. Dan kembali memasang muka stoic-nya itu.

"Terserah apa katamulah Yang Mulia Pangeran Namikaze Naruto, nanti kau juga tahu siapa aku", sindirnya. "Lagipula, sedang apa kau disini?".

"OH IYA! Aku kan sedang kabur tadi. Hey Teme, kau tidak akan memberitahu siapapun aku disini kan?".

Sasuke diam sebentar, lalu berjalan menuju pintu, bersiap membukanya. Dia melihat ke arah Naruto dan berkata,

"Tak tahu ya, saya tidak menjamin tidak akan memberi tahu siapa siapa".

Ditambah dengan seringai menyebalkan. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat emosi Naruto mendidih.

Naruto melotot melihatnya, asap keluar dari telinganya, pembuluh-pembuluh kecil keluar di kepalanya.

"DASAR TEMEEEEEE!", teriaknya kencang sekali. Tanpa sadar membuat para pengawal mengetahui keberadaannya. Langkah-langkah berlari pun terdengar dari Ruang Kenangan itu.

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, membuka pintu, dan berlari cepat menghindar dari para pengawal itu.

"Hey hey Dobe, kita mau kemana? Kenapa kau menarikku segala sih? Menyusahkan saja".

"Diam kau Teme, ini semua gara-gara kamu juga!"

Mereka berlari dan berlari. Naruto sekali lagi lengah dan tidak sadar bahwa di depannya ada orang dan...

BRUK!

Mereka Dia menabrak orang itu. Bukan hanya dia, Sasuke yang ia gandeng pun ikut terjatuh ke lantai. Tubuhnya ditiban Naruto yang terjatuh diatasnya".

"Ittaiiii", Naruto mengaduh pelan.

"Hey Dobe berdiri sana, kau ini berat tahu. Tidak sadar apa?", kata Sasuke.

Naruto pun berdiri, tangannya diulurkan untuk membantu Sasuke.

"Dasar Teme tidak tahu sopan santun. Tapi, maaf sudah meniban tubuhmu".

Sementara itu orang yang ditabrak membereskan kertas-kertas yang tadi dipegangnya. Setelah tersusun dengan rapi, dia pun mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

"Lho, Naruto-sama? Otouto? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Sasuke, bukannya tadi aku menyuruhmu menunggu di ruang tamu ya?", kata orang yang ditabrak, yang tak lain adalah Itachi Uchiha.

"HAH? Si Teme ini adik Itachi-san? Kok beda banget sifatnya? Meskipun mukanya mirip sih.", tanya Naruto pada Itachi.

"Iya dia adikku. Perkenalkan, namanya Sasuke Uchiha, maaf kalau dia tidak sopan pada anda Naruto-sama", kata Itachi sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak apa Itachi-san. Meskipun aku kesal dibuatnya hhh".

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Oh ya, kita ditunggu Yang Mulia di Ruang Pertemuan. Mari kita kesana".

Mereka pun berjalan menaiki tangga, untuk sampai di Ruang Pertemuan. Sasuke menyadari ada yang salah dengan tangan Naruto. Meskipun masih muda, ia sudah dilatih sejak batita untuk menjadi Guardian yang baik.

"Hey Dobe, kemarikan tangan kirimu", perintah Sasuke.

"Buat apa memangnya? Nih", Naruto mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

Sasuke memegang tangannya, meneliti lengannya, dia melihat memar di siku kiri Naruto. Dia menusuknya dengan jarinya. Membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

"AW! Teme apa yang kau lakukan sih? Sakit tahu!"

"Dobe, sikumu memar. Ingatkan aku untuk mengompresnya nanti", kata Sasuke pelan, nadanya terlihat sedikit khawatir.

Naruto bengong menatap Sasuke, ternyata dia bisa menyadari memar itu. Sikunya memang tadi sempat menghantam lantai waktu ia jatuh dari tabrakan tadi. 'Wow, dia bisa menjadi Guardian yang baik nih', pikir Naruto. 'Tapi tunggu', pikir Naruto lagi. 'Sasuke itu kan Uchiha juga, Uchiha itu keluarga Guardian. Untuk apa dia berada di istana ini? Jangan jangan...'

"UAPAH?! SI TEME INI ADALAH GUARDIAN BARUKU?", teriak Naruto menggema ke seluruh Ruang Pertemuan.

"Iya Pangeran Naruto, perkenalkan anak bungsu saya, Sasuke Uchiha, saya harap dia bisa membantu anda". Kata Fugaku kepada Naruto.

"Hhhhh, baiklah apa boleh buat. Yasudah. Hey ayah, kamar di sebelahku kosong kan? Boleh dia tidur disitu?", tanya Naruto pada Minato.

"Kalau itu maumu ya silahkan. Itachi, tolong antar Sasuke ke kamarnya. Oh ya, Naruto, apa kamu tahu itu apa?", tanya Minato menunjuk petasan yang sudah hangus di tangan salah 1 pengawal.

"Ermm, itu...itu...hehehe". Naruto hanya bisa nyengir dan garuk-garuk kepala mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya itu.

"Dasar Narutooooo!", kata Minato kesal. "Kau ini ya memang susah diatur. Besok bantu Kurenai merapikan kebun yang hangus gara-gara ulahmu itu!", perintah Minato pada anaknya.

"Ba...baik ayah", kata Naruto lesu.

"Dan satu lagi Naruto..."

"Ya ayah?"

"Kau dapat ide kabur seperti itu darimana? Kau ini memang anak ayah!", kata Naruto sambil menaikkan 1 jempol tangannya dan tersenyum ala Gai-sensei.

Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku, dan para pengawal sweatdropped.

Sementara sang ayah dan anak sibuk membahas taktik taktik untuk kabur, Para Uchiha sudah naik ke lantai 3, mengantar Sasuke ke kamarnya.

Hhhh, akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran hari ini. Hari sudah malam. Naruto menyuruh Iruka membereskan buku-bukunya dan ia pun kembali ke kamarnya. Ia merebahkan diri ke tempat tidurnya, tangannya menghempas ke kasur. Ia meringis kesakitan, lupa bahwa siku kirinya masih memar. Mengingat itupun iya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ingin mencari es di dapur untuk meredakan sakitnya. Tetapi sebelum dia melakukan itu , seseorang telah menaruh baskom berisi es batu dan air dingin, serta sapu tangan di meja. Naruto tersenyum, dia tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Lagipula, yang tahu siku Naruto memar kan hanya dia. 'Ternyata si Teme itu baik juga', batinnya.

Setelah menangani memarnya, kamarnya diketuk seseorang. Dia membuka untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk, ternyata itu Sasuke.

"Pangeran, makan malam sudah siap, anda ditunggu Raja dan Ratu dibawah", ujarnya.

"Oh ya, baiklah", balas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Sasuke berbalik badan, bersiap pergi ke bawah menemui ayahnya. Tetapi sebuah tangan berwarna caramel menangkap lengannya. Menahannya, supaya tidak melangkah lagi.

"Tunggu", ucap Naruto. "Terima kasih untuk es-nya", katanya tersenyum sangat manis.

Sasuke diam, dia terpesona sekali lagi dengan bocah di depannya. 'Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga senyum itu', batinnya.

"Hey Sasuke", kata Naruto lagi. Tangannya masih belum melepaskan lengan pemuda berambut hitam di depannya. "Ayo kita turun sama-sama", ajaknya.

"Baik, Pangeran Naruto".

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:** Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje, masih jelek, atau kurang sesuatu. Saya berusaha menulis sebaik-baiknya kok _. Tolong beri kritik atau saran ya, saya terima semuanya kok. Saya sebenarnya juga masih bingung mau melanjutkan bagaimana. Arigatou sudah membaca, don't forget to review or flame!


End file.
